The Rebel & The Goth Boy
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Liz-rebel and bad girl Kid-Goth and emo boy Soul-Bad boy and loner Maka-geek and nerd, these four are the freaks. Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Kalik-popular kids, these four are envied. Totally different, but when murders start happening at the dances, they must work together to stop them or die trying. (AU: this is a Kid/Liz fic with SoMa, TsuStar and KalikxPatty)
1. Intro!

**1rocker-chic: So this has been stuck in my head all day, and I think this will be a good story, I hope you like it, it's mostly about Liz x Kid, but don't worry the others will be in it too. Anyways, disclaimer please...**

**Liz: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater or the music in this chapter.**

**Patty: Rate & Review! But don't forget to Follow & Favorite! Girraffe said he doesn't like it when people don't review!**

**1rocker-chic: Thanks Patty and Liz, by the way Patty, when will Girraffe visit?**

**Patty: I don't know, but I'll tell him if he doesn't show I'll break his neck!**

**Liz: Patty, I don't think that's neccessary..., uh, sorry, readers, now, to the beginning of the story...**

* * *

Name: Elizabeth Thompson

Nickname: Liz

Age: 17

Discription: Dirty blonde hair, curvy, blue eyes, tall, nice sunkissed skin

Status: The bad girl of the DWMA

Grade: 11

Sibling(s): Patricia Thompson

Friend(s): Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans

* * *

Liz, she was known to be mean and usually anti-social, she was the definition of a rebel, and the exact opposite of her twin sister, Patty or Patricia as the teachers called her.

* * *

Name: Patricia Thompson

Nickname: Patty

Age: 17

Dicription: Golden yellow blonde hair, very curvy, and sky blue eyes, slightly tan skin, average height

Status: Popular, kind, bubbly girl

Grade: 11

Sibling(s): Elizabeth Thompsonl

Friend(s): Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ,Black*Star, and Kalik

* * *

Patty, the girl everyone wanted to be, well most girls, anyway, she was nice, fun, and pretty, but als much brighter and happier than Liz, and very social.

* * *

Name: Death the Kid

Nickname: Kid

Age :17

Discription: Ebony hair three white stripes on the left, topaz, gold eyes, some muscle, deadly pale skin, tall

Status: Goth, emo, outcast

Grade: 12

Sibling(s): Asura, but he is dead

Friend(s): Soul Eater Evans

* * *

Kid, no one notices him, he's the freak, and doesn't talk much, a loner.

* * *

Name: Soul Eater Evans

Nickname: none, just Soul

Age: 18

Discription: Ghost white hair, blood colored eyes, sharp teeth, defined muscle, very tan skin, very tall

Status: Goth rebel, social outcast

Grade: 12

Sibling(s): Wesley Evans

Friend(s): Liz, Kid, and Black*Star

* * *

Soul is the guy almost every girl wants, but can't and won't have, he's a loner and cool, he hates attention.

* * *

Name: Kalik

Nickname: none

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Disription: Big muscle, dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, average height

Status: Jock, nice, popular dude, Patty's boyfriend

Sibling(s): P.O.T. and P.O.F.

Friend(s): Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Patty

* * *

Name: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Nickname: none

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Discription: very tall, slightly curvy, midnight hair, light skin, indigo eyes

Status: Popular girl, sweet and innocent, loved

Sibling(s): 1, but he's dead

Friend(s): Maka, Patty, Black*Star, and Kalik

* * *

Everyone loves Tsubaki, but she is easily hurt, so her boyfriend is very protective of her and treats her nicely.

* * *

Name: Maka Albarn

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Discription: Short, skinny, ash-blonde hair, fair skin, emerald green eyes

Status: Nerd, Geek, Bookworm, Loner

Sibling(s): none

Friend(s): Tsubaki and Liz

* * *

Maka is pretty and some guys like her, but she's a social outcast, she hates being around people but doesn't mind Liz or Tsubaki.

* * *

Name: Black*Star

Nickname: Star

Age:17

Grade: 11

Disription: Star-shaped, neon blue hair, huge muscles, slightly tan skin, tall, dull green eyes

Status: Tsubaki's boyfriend, jock

Sibling(s): None

Friend(s): Soul, Tsubaki, Kalik, and Patty

* * *

Black*Star is cocky, but cares a lot about his girlfriend, he's also magerly strong and great at sports.

* * *

Liz sighed at the lunch table sat at, well, at least the eleventh and twelth graders got to eat lunch together, right now she was sitting with her friend Maka next to her, "Hey, when's Halloween break?"

"Next week," Maka yawned, "Why?"

"Because, Patty's making me go to the stupid dance on Friday and I was hoping you'd come with me," Liz replied.

"Ugh, you know I hate that sort of stuff," Maka groaned.

"Yeah, but, I know this guy who you could hang out with and he said that he'd have me go with his friend, Kid, and I was thinking that it would be cool," Liz explained.

"Have you forgotten that I don't own a friggen' dress or anything nice?" Maka hissed. "Besides nobody likes me anyways."

Liz rolled her eyes, "If you weren't a bookworm guys would swarming all around you."

"And if you weren't the 'bad girl' of the school, the same would happen to you," Maka countered.

"Yes, well, I like scaring people off, so there," Liz smiled, "Come on, please? I don't wanna go with two guys, one I don't even know."

Maka sighed, "Fine, but on one condition..." she looked at Liz as she nodded, "I don't have to stay for the whole dance."

Liz grinned, "Totally agreeable,"

Maka offeres her friend a smile, which Liz took as, I-love-you-you-know-that-right, look.

But just as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwitch, Tsubaki walked over and tapped Maka on her shoulder, and the whole cafeteria went quiet, all wanting to see and hear what the popular girl had to say to the nobody bookworm. Liz was seething, everytime someone came close to their table this happened. "HEY!" she shouted. "MIND YA OWN BUISNESS!"

Everyone then automaticly turned and started chatting like usual and both girls offered her a greatful look, "So," Tsubaki started, "I was wondering if either or both of you were going to the Christmas ball Friday, and that if you were, would you guys like to go dress shopping with me and Patty."

"I would Tsubaki but-"

"I'd be paying for you, Maka-chan" Tsubaki cut her off.

"But it wou-"

"Maka," Tsubaki smiled sweetly at her, "You never barrow anything from anyone, all you do is just work until you have enough to get something, let me treat you, your like my sister."

Maka pouted, "Fine."

"Yay!" Tsubaki cheered, "And what about you Liz? Please tell me your coming too."

Liz smiled, "My sister is forcing me, I've been trying to get her to come with me and got her to agree, when you came over."

Tsubaki smiled, "Then it's settled, we'll go shopping right after school today!"

"Today?!" Maka exclaimed, "I can't! I'm sopposed to meet this guy today, he and I, well, we have to finish our expirement in class today Prof. Stien."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? What's his name?"

"Soul," Maka answered.

Liz smirked, "What?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, "she giggled evily, she couldn't wait for her friend to find out that, Soul was the person she was talking about earlier in their convo.

"Great, now, I'm worried," Maka groaned.

"Don't be," Liz sighed, "Anyways, I'd get going if I were you, especially-"

The bell cut her off, and she saw Maka dash for the exit, "Hey, Tsubaki, since we have the next class together, you wanna walk?"

"Sure," Tsubaki laughed, "Why not?"

"I was thinking we could discuss where we'll go shopping for our dresses tomorrow, since we can't go today," Liz explained.

"That's a great idea," Tsubaki agreed, and they walked off to their next class.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: Soooo... what do you think? And yes I know there's no such thing as Halloween break, but this is in a diffrerent place, so, yeah, that and I wish there were such a thing as Halloween break. Also, the DWMA is a private school, and so some things may be different and all just because but, oh well.**

**Liz: I like it, so does Patty, but the real question is, what do the readers think? **

**Patty: Make sure to review and let 1rocker-chic know, okay!**

**Girraffe: Yeah, review!**

**1rocker-chic: Oh, hi , , it's nice to finally meet you.**

**Girraffe: It's nice to meet you, too. Now I have a question.**

**1rocker-chic: Yes...**

**All: WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE BATTLE OF THE BANDS?!**

**1rocker-chic: *cowering* Um, s-soon, I promise, I'll get to it as fast as I can, I promise, please don't kill me.**

**Patty: Okay, now that that's settled, 1rocker-chic would like to apologize *glares at her* for making people wait on updates for her story.**

**1rocker-chic: B-b-but I've been busy!**

**Girraffe: Quiet!**

**1rocker-chic: Okay**

**Liz: You guys need to let up, she said she was sorry and that'd she'd update soon, Patty and , besides, I heard she might make a story about either you and Crona or you and Kalik.**

**Patty: *sticks her toungue out at Liz* So? She needs to update the other stories first.**

**Girraffe: Yeah! Oh and you can PM her to tell her whether she should do CroPa or KalPa, and which story she should update next.**

**1rocker-chic: Th-Thanks Liz, anyways,**

**...1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT! **


	2. Gettin Ready

**AN: Wow, I'm glad alot of you liked the first chapter, it made my day so I decided to update, so, I hope you all enjoy the story, and also if any of you know how to get over shyness to talking to a guy you like, I'd love for you to share with me, okay, now besides that, time for the Disclaimer.**

***sigh I do not own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did.**

* * *

"Ugh," Maka groaned, "I really hate you all."

"Aw, come on," Liz smiled, "It's just shopping, not like it's the end of the world."

"But you know how much I hate shopping," she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, look all we have to do is get you a dress and a mask for the halloween dance and you'll be good," Liz grinned.

"So you say," Maka muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Maka," Patty giggled, "Have fun for once."

"Yes, Maka-chan, " Tsubaki agreed, "It's just finding a pretty outfit and a mask."

"Or just a regular costume," Liz added.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, but why would it even matter anyways, I mean, some of the guys at our school only go there to look at the girls and see if they can get in their pants," she said.

"Geeze, you're a pesimest, now, c'mon, I wanna check out what's in there!" Liz laughed and dragged Maka and the others into the store.

All of them gawked at what was inside, it looked like a well designed haunted house, it was scary and pretty looking with delicate spiderwebs hanging from above as well as banshees and ghosts, everything looked spectacular, and ,well, amazing.

A worker dressed up as a mummy appeared out of nowhere, "Hello, my name is Nygas, can I help you girls?"

"Uh, sure," Liz said, obviously frightened by the sudden appearance of the worker, "We're here for costumes for the DWMA's halloween party.

"Ah," she said smiling underneath the bandages, "Right this way, I think we'll have just what you ghouls, I mean girls, need."

"Thank you," Tsubaki laughed lightly as they were led to the very back of the well decorated store. They gasped at the sight, any and every costume imaginable was there. From princesses to zombies. It was amazing, and that wasn't even the end of it, they even had dresses paired with masks along the wall, and every shoe you could think of, it was Liz and Patty's dream store.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..." all the girls said, still full of surprise as they marveled at the variety set out in front of them, even Maka, who hated the idea of shopping, suddenly wanted to stay here and try things on.

"Will you girls be okay, or would you like me to stay and help?" Nygus asked.

"Please help," Maka gawked.

She giggled, "Why, of course, now tell me girls, what you all want to be."

* * *

Liz grinned at her lunch table while Maka groaned, tonight was the dance and while she was looking forward to it, Maka... was not, even though she had the perfect costume for her, just like the rest of them. "Would you at least smile?"

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because tonight we're all going to the Halloween Dance!" Patty cut in and sat down with Tsubaki, totally ruining the freaks and populars don't sit together rule, not that it mattered, this usually happened whenever an event happened.

"So there's nothing I can do to get out of it, is there?"

"Nope," Tsubaki smiled.

"I hate you all," she growled out.

"Yeah," Liz shrugged, "but we love you, so it's fine."

"The bell's about to ring," Maka ground out,"I have to go, me and Soul have to work on our expierament in Science, see ya."

Liz just grinned and waved as her friend left, "Come on Tsubaki, we have a class to get to."

Tsubaki nodded and the girls laughed as they walked to class, knowing smiles placed on their faces as they all went to class.

* * *

Maka looked at Soul and sighed, once again their expierement had gone wrong because the damn science teacher, Stien didn't know what he was talking about, she groaned, and her partner smirked at her, showing his sharp shark teeth."You know, if my friend weren't making me take some other chic, I would've asked you to the dance."

"Yeah, okay, Soul," she sneered, "Mr. Bad Boy asking Little Miss Nerd to the dance, I'm sure you would've asked me, especially since you just love calling me Tiny Tits."

"I'm serious," he said, his red eyes gleaming, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok, I would accept, but, my friend already has a date set up for me too," she sighed, "Sorry."

"It's-" A knife was thrown in between the two.

"Next time I won't miss," the creepy voice filled the room, and both of them froze. "Now, explain your convorsation or the expieremant, understand?"

They both grinned, "Great, we'll choose explaining the expierament," and the others gasped in surprise at their usual arguing not being heard and their daring agreement.

* * *

Liz smiled at Kid, "So, you going to the dance?"

He nodded, "I presume you are as well," his accent and speech all proper.

"Yep, and I know who I'm going with." she giggled.

"As do I Elizabeth, and I can not wait," he grinned at her.

"Kid," called, "What is4 x+74=4(8+9)-2x?"

"x is equal to negative eighteen," Kid answered without even looking up and Liz blushed.

"Correct," she smiled, "Now please, could you explain this to Miss Thompson?"

"Of course Miss Marie,"he nodded, and started to explain things and for once Liz actually listened, mostly because she wanted to impress Kid, but none the less she still payed attention.

* * *

Tsubaki sighed at Black*Star as he rambled on, and just stared at her boyfriend, smiling at the thought about how awesome the were gonna look in their costumes together. What she hadn't noticed while she was drifting of was that Black*Star had started talking about his goddess and that she was amazing until Black*Star had shouted, "Tsubaki's the most beautiful girl out there!" at a boy who had obviously disagreed with him. And she flushed, most thought Black*Star was anooying and didn't care about anyone but himself, but she knew him better, and also knew, that in reality, he was more caring and thoughtful than most thought.

Yep, he was amazing.

* * *

Patty grinned at Kilik and they kissed, skipping class, but hey, who cares, alot of kids did it, but then there was Liz who was going to kill her, but she didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was Kilik and his really good kissing skills along with his really nice lips, well, that and the dance.

They broke apart breathless, "Hey," he grinned, "You know we can just go get ready for the party early."

"Kilik," Patty giggled, "i'm already gonna be in enough trouble with Liz, let's not push it."

He sighed then shrugged and soon they returned to their kissing and making out behind the bleachers hoping that nobody looks.

* * *

**Ok so if you know that the last part starting w/ behind the bleachers is from the song my first kiss by 3oh!3 ft kesha, you my fellow author/reader are awesome, anyways i hoped y'all liked this chapter, and I thought I should let you know you get to pick the costumes by review, here are the rules**

** angels and demons, **

** 's and Black*Star's have to match**

**3. No girraffe costume for Patty**

**4. Be creative and describe what the costumes look like, their your creations and remember it CAN be a regular dress but I would prefer costumes**

**And the winner or winners will get a shoutout and special thank you, along with credit for their costumes, anyways plz rate, review ,follow,and favorite!**

** 1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


	3. The Dance

**1rocker-chic: Whew! Finally updated, sorry it took longer than usual, but... I have decide that...**

**Maka: Forever a Savior and Other Personalities have won the compition on making the costumes! Other Personalities came up with Kid's.**

**1rocker-chic: And Forever a Savior came up with Maka's, Soul's, Tsubaki's, Black*Star's, Patty's ,and Kilik's! I made Liz's myself, because no one had a suggestion for her, but I think it's pretty cool, anyways...**

**Maka: 1rocker-chic does not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka ground her teeth, still mad that she was forced to the dance, not that it mattered, she was ,obviously ,already, mostly because Liz had made it very clear that all of the girls would be getting ready at Maka's house to make sure she didn't bail, much to her disappointment. "Aw, come on Little Red," Patty giggled, "Enjoy yourself!"

Maka sneered and looked down at her costume, it was a short black dress that went an inch above her knee and poofed out a bit. The body fit her snuggly making what little curves she had exaggerated and the top had no sleeves but was held up by it's grip around her neck. Around her was a soft warm red cape that fell to the floor and had a hood, that was currently down. She had on net tights and red heels, making the outfit look even sexier, not to mention her smoky eyes and glossed was perfect, and made her look amazing, but that didn't matter because she really did not want to be here. "How can I enjoy myself when I don't even want to be here?" Maka grumbled.

Patty sulked, her pink lips in a poutish form. She was dressed as Cinderella, and had on a very nice aqua blue dress. The top was tight and the sleeves were long, as well as gripping, but the matierail was soft and breathable so it didn't bother her. The skirt part was long and flowing, and underneath the blue were white silk ruffles so incase she would spin, like Patty so often did, it would look more elegant and catch more people's eyes, making them oo and awe over her. Her shoes were a blue perfect fit heeled sandal, that if one knew how to run in heels, could also easily run in these. "Well, at least pretend."

"I will when my blind date gets here," Maka crossed her arms, and Patty rolled her eyes.

* * *

Liz looked at Kilik, he had on a crisp white shirt and tie with navy blue dress pants and black dress shoes, trying to match Patty, but failing epicly, because though they were going for the 'modern Cinderella' it also had splashes of the regular outfits, or it was sopposed to. Liz shook her head, Kilik had no idea what to do when it came to costumes.

She however had excellent taste,as did Kid, for that matter, though their costumes didn't really match. He was Jack th Ripper. He had on a skull mask and had silver knives for claws on both hands. His pants were blue with blood splatters on them and his shirt was black with blood on it. He had on white tennis shoes and had even them splattered with fake blood along with his skin, and when he took off the mask one side of his face looked like a skeleton's. He was scary.

She however was a vampire in a sudductive red salsa dress. The skirt going from long to short, from the right to the left as well as having ruffles on the ends. It was also sparkly and had a rose on the hip, and the top defined her gracious curves. It had one tank top style sleeve on the right arm with a rose at the chest as well. On her feet were tall black stilletoes. She had on custom fangs and her lips were cherry red. She had blood coming out from the corners of her mouth and red eyeshadow, all making her look enticing yet scary.

"Hey, Patty?" she looked around, she was already talking to Maka, Liz shrugged, "Oh well, and walked towards Tsubaki, who was dressed as a ninja so Black*Star would be more happy with matching her. The nija suit looked like every other excpt it was a dark purple and had shuriken on the right part of the chest. The mask she wore, however covered half of her face up and was a black star, to represent only everybody knows. Her shoes were tan sandals and looked great.

Beside her was Black*Star who was in a black ninja suit with the same markings as Tsubaki and same shoes, the only difference was that on the back was a tsubaki blossom and it was colored purple, his mask was even a Tsubaki blossom that covered half of his face as well, making them look complete and cute.

"So when will Soul get here?" Tsubaki asked curiously, and smiled.

"In about five minutes,"Liz grinned, "I just can't wait to see Maka's face when she finds out her lab partner is her date."

"Neither can I," Black*Star grinned.

* * *

Soul started into the building his gloved and furried hands, well paws since he was dressed as a wolf, gripped the door and swung it open. He had on plaid half-open shirt with fur sticking out and wolf mask. He had on torn jeans with fur sticking out of the holes and brown steel-toed boots. He looked bad ass and he knew it, the problem was he didn't want to be here, he was too cool to be here with a blind date, especially one who had chosen Red Riding Hood as a theme.

The party lights streaked in and he blinked a few times to get used to it and looked a little bit until he found Liz then walked over to her, "Yo, where's my 'date'?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Right there, being a loner like yourself at these types of parties." she pointed at Maka and Soul's jaw dropped. The bookworm had done well for herself, she was fucking hot. Her pumps and outfit made him wanna howl. He grinned, showwing his sharp teeth and walked over to her, "Hey, Maka."

"Soul?!" Maka gasped, "You're my blind date?!"

"Appearently," he chuckled, "I guess it all worked out.

She laughed lightly, "I guess it did."

"So, you wanna dance?" Soul scratched his head.

"Sure," she nodded and they both headed to the dancefloor, only to watch as Kim Diel and Ox Ford fall dead right in front of them and see a fleeting figure run away and all panic broke loose, leaving the two dunstruct and catching the killer's eyes.

* * *

**1rocker-chic: bum-bum-bum, bum, bump ,bum dun! (micheal myers theme) Anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Soul: Rate! Review! Follow! And Favorite! 1rocker-chic hopes you all liked the chapter and is sorry it's a little late, but does wish to inform you it was because of late trick or treating. She was a vamp and had fake blood on along with custom vamp teeth, her lil sis was a vamp too, along with her two cousins, and friend.**

**1rocker-chic: SORRY!**

**Soul: Anyways, good night, hope you had a great Halloween! ...**

**...1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
